


The Scent of Raspberries

by garrisonbabe



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Love, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Shepard bakes a cake for Thane after a long day and after eating with him finds an activity suitable for working off all those calories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of Raspberries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely [Poison Ninja](http://poison-ninja.tumblr.com/) on tumblr with her FemShep, Leora and Thane. I said I'd give her a gift and she gave me the prompt and the freedom to run with it.  
> It's insanely later where I am, if there are any terribly glaring errors in spelling or grammar, go ahead and let me know where they are. I don't have a beta so I'll have to wing it. ;)
> 
> I do not own the characters herein, they are property of BioWare.

Leora Shepard paced back and forth, gently chewing the corner of her lip while rubbing the base knuckle of her thumb. _‘If I don’t stop I’m going to rub a blister into it… again.’_ Her feet bounced against the floor of the crew deck as she waited for her batter to finish baking in the Normandy’s small oven. _‘Okay, it’ll be fine. You know that it’s going to be fine. He likes sweet things, he loved those berries! It will be fine. I should stop worrying.’_

Garrus walked by and Shepard waved him over. He gave her a curious and cautious raise of one brow plate. Commander Shepard was wearing… an apron? “Did the Mess Sergeant go home, Shepard?”

Leora’s eyes narrowed and her head tilted, her gray eyes becoming intense as a lock of hair fell in front of them. “Vakarian, don’t make me use your fringe to scrape the oven clean.”

Garrus scoffed, she was nervous about something. The skin on her thumb was red again and looked like it was peeling. “Shepard, you really need to find a different nervous habit, you’re going to rub that thumb off if you keep going.”

She looked down and saw the irritated skin, scoffing as the pain just now set in. “Yeah, yeah, I know.” A soft sigh heaved from her chest, a smile gracing her lips. “Sorry I snapped at you. I just—I haven’t baked in months, you know? I’m nervous if it’ll be any good.”

“Baking? What are you baking and is it dextro compatible?” Garrus rested against the island, his long body leaning as his elbow sat in contrast to the white counter-top.

Shepard shook her head, Garrus was one of her oldest friends and somehow banter made this entire process easier. “No, Garrus, it isn’t. Sorry.” She raised a brow at him, her tension easing slightly.

Garrus made a small noise. “Shepard, I’m hurt, no one makes food for me!” He stood again, his arms motioning to his chest in a grand display of his dismay at not having something special to eat.

The gray blue became a blur as her eyes rolled, she wasn’t buying it. “Doctor Michel gave you chocolate.”

Garrus was caught off guard by that, maybe Thane’s memory was contagious through sex? Or maybe Shepard listened more than he thought. “Well that uh, that’s different Shepard. You see—“

“Uh, huh, sure.” Her soft chuckles shook her chest, her foot was still tapping gently, but her thumb could get a break. “Garrus, thanks.”

“Anytime, Shepard.” Garrus nodded and took his cue to head into the main battery.

The oven made a small but persistent ding, it was done! She turned around so quickly that she opened the oven and forgot her mitt, scrambling to grab it from the cupboard above the sink. The pans were hot and heavy with the rich cake. It was something she made when she was younger frequently and the recipe was still embedded in her head. She didn’t even need to measure for it anymore, she just knew when things were right. A soft smell hit her nose, raspberries combined with mango in a bright red swirl through yellow-tinged cake. It was perfect.

Leora smiled down to the cakes, she knew she’d worried for nothing. Everything would be perfect. Though the more she thought about how heavy they were the more she couldn’t help but think she’d drop them on the way up to her quarters. A resigned sigh made its way across her lips, it was always something. _Always._ She walked over to the wall and pressed the comm to contact her personal panel.

Speaking as softly as possible she called out to Thane. “Hey! Thane, I need you to come down to the mess, I know I said you should stay up there, but I realize a fatal flaw in my plan.”

Thane stood up from the table in the cabin, a soft smirk playing at his lips. He walked around the divide and into the alcove where Shepard’s panel was. “Yes, Siha?”

“I um… I only have two hands. I’m going to need you to come down here and help me carry your surprise.” She even sounded jittery over the comm, his smiled widened. He’d always found it endearing that the public saw this calm Alliance soldier and Council Spectre, but that on the ship she was like a Salarian with the way she would fidget. The only other person he’d seen twitch more was Tali when she was nervous.

“I’ll be right down, Siha.” He could hear her sigh of relief and almost chuckled. The indomitable Leora Shepard, the woman the entire galaxy looked toward in admiration, still had nervous habits. Cute ones, but they were definitely there.

Thane walked through the doors and into the elevator, hitting the button for the crew deck. He often wondered why it took so long for the elevator to respond, it was like EDI lagged or didn’t view the elevator as important. Perhaps he would ask her about it. But perhaps he would just continue to enjoy being able to kiss Leora in the elevator while it moved sluggishly. 

The door opened and the first thing he smelled was fruit. So that’s why she’d jokingly threatened to lock him upstairs. Turning around the partition he could see two small cakes, about seven centimeters in width, on plates as they were covered with something gooey that was light in color and topped with leaves.

As Thane came around the bend she could see his expression change, as subtle as they may have been she was getting very good at reading them all. He was interested in the cakes on the plate. Though he seemed more interested in the vanilla glaze than the cakes themselves. She handed him a plate and a fork and smiled. “Mango-raspberry swirl cakes with a vanilla glaze and mint garnish. I used to make it all the time when I was younger but recently I just haven’t been able to for one reason or another.”

She did small things like this sometimes and he doubted that she knew how appreciated it was. He noticed many of the things she did for him, taking cooler showers to avoid excess steam (even though the Kepral’s wasn’t any concern anymore), leaving him more targets on the battlefield and even taking the time to order him more clothing or a few gun mods when she could. The entire persona of Shepard was built up to be larger than life, but those gray eyes and that brown hair betrayed it all. Leora Shepard was an incredibly caring person, almost to a fault and she took care of the ones she loved. “Should we go back to the cabin and eat privately?” He hoped she wanted to, but he wouldn’t mind either way.

She nodded happily with the balls of her feet bouncing slightly. The elevator would smell like cake for days and Leora smirked so herself about that. There were many things she tried not to take pride for, but her baking was not one of those things. The doors opened and she had to contain the urge to jump into her cabin and pounce onto the couch. She instead calmly walked with her fingers tapping on the bottom of the plate and calmly sat down on the couch with her hands immediately tying her hair up into a bun. She let out a huff of air. _‘Okay, this should be interesting. I wonder what he’ll think.’_

Thane sat down with a soft smile and picked up a small bite with his fork. He set it onto his tongue and held it there for a moment before chewing and swallowing. “I’ve never tasted anything like this before.” His lips turned upward even more. “It’s wonderful, Siha. Thank you.”

Leora could practically feel his voice shaking in the air as she listened to his praise. A mental sigh of relief was given and she began eating her own cake. The mango provided a soft base while the swirl of raspberry offered that occasional tart kick to keep the flavor from becoming dull. The vanilla gave a deep and sweet spark that made the entire thing come together perfectly. She’d outdone herself. 

Nothing more than contented hums were given all through dessert, both of them comfortable with eating in the near silence as they enjoyed the decadent pastry. Leora wanted to blush as Thane eyed her. He’d finished his cake before her and he sat there with a soft smile, his eyes occasionally slipping out of focus as he remembered something. Every time his eyes readjusted though, his throat would flush. This happened frequently, especially if she’d been gone for well over eight hours as she had been earlier. The anticipation of where his memories would lead as well as watching him become aroused was enough to make her more than a little hot.

Thane watched her as she ate, her pink lips curling around the fork, images of those lips curling around other places being sifted into his vision. _Leora kisses her way down my abdomen, her skin is hot against mine and it warms my muscles as she wanders down. She pulls me free of my boxers and hums, it’s a deep sound that makes my jaw clench. Then she kisses my member, I shudder, I didn’t think she’d do this. She’s full of surprises. Her tongue, hot and sticky, darts out and licks. I feel like my teeth will crack if my jaw clenches any tighter. Gods! It’s difficult to maintain eye contact. Her pupils dilate, the look in them as intense as looming storm clouds as her petal-pink lips wrap themselves around the head, her tongue still thrashing in an unruly manner against the skin held behind them._

Leora looked on curiously as Thane exhaled deeply and came back to the present, the green in his eyes looking more vibrant as his throat became a very deep red. Her eyes ventured down his body; there was the tell-tale bulge of pleasant memories. She licked her lips slowly as she looked at it, knowing full well what the gesture would inspire. His eyes were still trained on her as her own made contact again, her gaze lowering as she stood. A mischievous smile twirled its way across her mouth, her long legs leading Thane’s gaze to the bed as her head turned away from him. 

He stood and followed, resisting a grimace as he was constrained uncomfortably within his pants. Her body stopped at the foot of the bed and he wrapped his arms around her waist, touching whatever skin he could get his hands on. A long shirt and sweat pants weren’t formidable enemies, but they were annoying nonetheless. One hand ventured its way up her stomach, feeling the small divot of her belly button. The soft music of her tickled giggle graced his ears and his smile was placed against her skin, his lips pressing against the pulse behind her ear. When her backside was pushed against him he thrusted back, the friction jolting up his spine. He needed her.

Shepard gasped as one of Thane’s hands deftly managed to unhook her bra. Pushing back into him gave her not only another thrust into her soft backside, but also a hand grasping roughly at her breast and a rumbling from his chest and throat that was too low to hear but deep enough to feel. Thane turned her around and she couldn’t help the small fit of laughter she had. “Thane, do I turn you on that much?”

All of his movement stopped. His breathing was ragged; he gently led her hand to his crotch and looked at her intently. “Everything you do is beautiful. The mercy you show to people and the unrelenting sense of justice you have, all of it. The small things you do for everyone you see and all the people you love. Your soul is beautiful, Leora, and I wish to show you how beautiful you are physically.” He leaned forward and nipped her ear, her soft gasp and squeeze intoxicating. “The way I react with my body is because of my own soul being in awe of yours, my Siha.”

Her breathing was so ragged after he finished, he was always so poetic and the fact that any sort of elegance could be used to describe her was always surprising. She pushed him back gently, one hand on his chest as the other skillfully opened his fly. “Thane, I want you. Now.” His pants fell and she smiled wickedly to him. She pulled her hair free and her own clothing impatiently from her body and threw them across the room while Thane did the same. Shepard knew this would happen, and she would never complain about it. Her skin was shocked by the cold sheets as she slid back onto the mattress, Thane hovering right above her. Both of them were so eager there didn’t seem to be the patience for in-depth foreplay. Their mouths pushed together, lips meeting with crushing force as their tongues fought. 

Thane’s arms were shaking as he sat above Leora, he was stronger than most humans naturally and he’d been working out more rigorously since he could breathe, her arms were threatening to make him cave as they worked in conjunction with her hands to grope his muscles. They were sliding roughly down his sides, massaging any tense spots away and causing his patience to whittle down further. Normally he’d have wanted to pull away and lick her, giving her an orgasm before he entered, but he didn’t think she’d let him. Her legs were already wrapping around him, trying to push him in. One hand reached down and positioned him at her entrance. As he slid inside he hissed, she was always so searing hot and he loved it. He pushed himself to the hilt and just sat there, letting the sensations wash over him. Her face was contorted softly, her brows furrowed and skin flushed. Those brilliant blue eyes were mostly pupil and her lips were dark as they mouthed the words, ‘I love you, Thane.’ in time with her skilled tongue. Setting himself down to one elbow, he reached back and felt her thigh, thick and strong. His mouth traveled across her jaw and ear, he thrusted sharply, almost growling at her sharp cry. “I love you as well, my Siha.”

He certainly had a delicious way of showing it. Shepard lay breathless underneath the man she loved, unable to do much more than lay at his mercy. His hand was rubbing up and down the back of her thigh and she could feel herself stretching wider around him with every passing second. When he began moving she grunted and arched, trying to meet him as he started a steady rhythm. This was a clever man and a relentless man, as many tricks as she had for him he also had one to match for her. He began to hit deeper inside her, sending her body into a frenzy. All of her was humming underneath him and he just kept going harder and harder. Her nails were digging into his shoulder and side as she clutched to him desperate for every bit of contact possible. The vibrations of his moaning could be felt and heard, his mouth sitting next to his ear as his forehead rested on her pillow with her long hair tickling his eye lids.

Every single thrust felt like electricity and he could feel his implants humming in his body. This always happened to some degree, his kisses gave her slight hallucinations and her entire being made him delirious. His body seemed to lose itself inside of hers, his thrusts no longer being restrained and measured. One thrust was particularly hard and when Leora cried out he froze. Had he hurt her?

“God, Thane, more! Please!” Obviously not, but he didn’t want to risk it.

He was still panting; this was a better workout than anything else he could think of. “I don’t want to hurt you, Siha. It would be good if you could still sit in the morning.”

Her hand trailed down his back, her palm flat and hot against his scales. “You won’t Thane. I’ll be better than fine, just… please. I want all of you.”

“Siha, I—“ Thane’s breath hitched as she squeezed his member while it sat inside of her. His legs were starting to shake; his entire body was willing him to move again, to give her every bit of what she wanted. He steadied himself the best he could and complied. The top half of his body rose and he lifted her legs over his shoulders, staring down at her with a soft smirk and one brow ridge raised. He kissed the inside of one ankle. “Whatever you wish, Siha.” His hands were wrapped around her thighs, his fingers gripping her skin tightly.

Leora screamed his name as he pulled out and slammed back into her with all he had. He wasn’t restraining in the slightest and all of that dense, powerful Drell muscle was being used for their mutual pleasure. The harder he went the closer she got to climax. She was tightening around him and he just kept thrusting through it, unrelenting.

Thane watched as she writhed beneath him. He wasn’t accustomed to being rough at all with her, and he’d had no idea they’d both love it so much. Needless to say her strength impressed him and spurred him on. She was so close, the way her breathing was uneven as she held her breath for a few seconds to her soft whimpers that would surely lead into a deafening scream. Her legs were tensing and he fluidly shifted them to sit around his midsection, his hands now supporting their weight from below. His body leaned forward softly, trying to bury him as deeply as possible. Time seemed to still while he committed her orgasm to memory. Her eyes were shut tightly, her lids creasing, her mouth was open to form a scream that would shake her vocal chords, her hands were fists as they flew from his body and into the sheets and her legs were clamping around him along with her core. Her breasts were shaking with his exertion of force into her body, her nipples hard; her entire body was slick with sweat and red with a deep blush. As he buried himself into her again things sped up and she screamed hoarsely with her spine arching in her delirium. Thane could feel how incredibly tight she was becoming, every inch of him shockingly aware of her body now. He pulled her against his body in one last, rough push. His orgasm washed through his body, a small biotic blast sending three datapads flying from the tables around the bed. His arms were barely sturdy enough to support his weight when he caught himself from falling onto her. It felt satisfying to be able to pant heavily again and even more satisfying to realize just what had made him so exhausted. Thane rolled off of Shepard, groaning when he slipped free of her, and lay down with a thump on the mattress.

Leora took a moment to gain her bearings, she felt like she was twice as aware as she normally was of things. Everything seemed brighter and louder. She reached down and grabbed the blanket from around their knees and roughly wrapped it around their shoulders. Thane held one arm up, beckoning her into an embrace as he began catching his breath. Her forehead nuzzled into his chest and one arm lazily plopped over his side. She struggled to stay awake enough to cuddle, having to occasionally open her eyes or wiggle a toe. When Thane began humming something deep within his chest she gave up. She muttered to the best of her ability, trying to say, “I love you.” But had instead said something closer to, “I uvvv heww.”

He chuckled within the song and kissed the top of her head. “I love you, Siha.” She fell asleep after that, unable to keep her body from the safety of sleep within Thane’s arms.


End file.
